The Most Dangerous Game
by Leather Sky
Summary: Persona 3. Boys will be boys, and Minato, Junpei and Akihiko are no different. *this story may involve panties...be warned*


It was a peaceful evening. Yukari was sitting at the table at the back of the lounge, reading. The boys were all being quiet too, over on the couch…it was nice. Of course, she reflected, that was probably because Stupei wasn't here tonight. Playing video games, she supposed…she yawned, delicately putting a hand to her mouth, and then decided to head on up to her room to get ready for bed.

Minato and Akihiko surreptitiously watched her ascend the stairs and then silently hurried over to the table. After another second, in a way reminiscent of a groundhog, Junpei poked his head up cautiously and looked around. Satisfied, he grabbed the edges of the table and hauled himself up to sit in the chair Yukari had just vacated.

"Well?" Akihiko's tone betrayed just the faintest hint of impatience. Minato merely leaned forward eagerly.

"Pink," Junpei muttered.

"Ah." Akihiko closed his eyes and nodded.

"I think Yuka-tan must be in a good mood. We've been in the warm tones all week." Junpei's voice held the appreciative sound of an art critic talking about an interesting painting. Then he turned to Minato. "Okay, what about Fuuka-chan?"

"Green."

"_Again_?" Junpei was incredulous.

"Well…today's was more of an emerald. Yesterday was sort of a mint…"

"That girl really likes green." Akihiko shook his head philosophically. Then he got uncomfortable as he realized two pairs of eyes were staring expectantly at him. He shifted in his seat and frowned.

Junpei waited a full minute and then scowled. "…God, Senpai, not again? You need to step up, man!"

"That's easy for you to say." Akihiko growled defensively. "I noticed _you_ picked the easiest one!"

"Look Senpai, you ain't the only one with a tough job. The fact is Fuuka-chan wears a knee-length skirt too, and my man here still always comes up with results. Whereas you…" Junpei waved a hand dismissively. Akihiko was stung.

"I swear to GOD I will find out tomorrow if it kills me!" He slammed his gloved fist down on the table with such resolve that the two younger boys looked up at him in awe.

The next day Akihiko set about his task with terrifying determination. Junpei and Minato felt inspired just watching him. _Today_, surely, he would come back with an answer, knee-length skirts or not.

That evening they drifted up to the second floor lounge one by one. Akihiko was taking his time for some reason, so the other two went ahead and compared findings. Junpei was just expounding possible psychological theories for why Yukari might have suddenly switched to black when Akihiko finally appeared.

His manner immediately alarmed the boys. "You look white as a sheet!" Junpei exclaimed. Then he felt the need to modify it. "Well, I mean more than usual."

Minato went over and poked him gently. "…Senpai? Um…hey?"

Akihiko sank heavily into a chair and stared glassily at the table for awhile. Finally he raised his head a little. By this time Minato and Junpei were almost dead from curiosity.

"Yeah? Yeah?! What color? Come _on_, man!!" Junpei was bouncing in his seat.

"N…nuh…nuh…"

They looked at each other. " 'Nuh'…what the hell color begins with 'nuh?'"

Minato stroked his chin. "Nuh…Navajo white? Naples Yellow? …Navy blue?"

Junpei looked at him witheringly. But Akihiko was trying to speak again.

"_None_…nothing."

"WHAT?!" Junpei's chair crashed to the floor. Akihiko nodded dumbly and then passed out.

Minato blinked several times while Junpei grabbed Akihiko's collar and started shaking him. "Goddammit Senpai you can't do this to us! WAKE UP! At least tell me what color…I mean, are _they_ red too? DAMMIT MAN!" He started slapping Akihiko's cheeks.

Finally Minato stirred from his own private reveries and placed a gently restraining hand on Junpei's shoulder. "He's gone above and beyond the call of duty…it's time to let this soldier rest."

Junpei grudgingly released Akihiko, who hadn't woken up even after his best efforts. Then he stood back a little and took his hat off in a gesture of respect. They both stared at him for a moment, wondering what visions might even now be going through his unconscious mind, and then dragged him off to his room.

A little later Mitsuru hurried up to her own room. When she got in the first thing she did was look at her bed. She saw the parcel there and heaved a sigh of relief. Really, it was unforgivable that the laundry had been held up! She had been miserably self-conscious all day…and chilly.


End file.
